Two or more sources of renewable energy may be used in a home to attain classification in the highest category of energy efficiency rating. Despite other advances in heating systems, combustion heaters, such as fireplaces, wood stoves, peat stoves, and wood pellet furnaces, among others, remain a very popular choice for heating. For example, there are over 12 million stoves in the United States alone. Around nine million of these are legacy stoves that are over 50% less efficient than newer models.
Further, many of these systems control the air flow, e.g., the fan level, to produce a statically set internal temperature point. Thus, manual intervention is required to modify the temperature set point. Further, the internal temperature of the furnace does not easily relate to the desired room temperature.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.